Laura
by Yolodie44
Summary: Une jeune fille, Laura, déambule dans les rues sombres de la capitale. Elle a un but bien précis : retrouver le plus grand criminel que ce monde ait porté, le Patron. (SLG/Salut les Geeks)
1. Chapter 1

_**Salut tout le monde donc voilà c'est ma première fanfic ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! (best introduction ever)**_

**Les personnalités sont la propriété de Mathieu Sommet. Le personnage de Laura est ma création.**

Le soleil commençait déjà à décliner dans le ciel quand Laura sortit de chez elle, arborant

une tenue plutôt... provocatrice : un débardeur noir à moitié transparent avec un décolleté énormément plongeant, et un pantalon en simili cuir tellement moulant que l'on pouvait presque distinguer chaque détail de ce qu'il était sensé cacher, le tout agrémenté de bottes à talons aiguilles dont le claquement frénétique résonnait à travers la rue dans laquelle elle déambulait.

Elle n'était pas habituée à porter ce genre de tenues, sa mère le lui avait toujours interdit.

Mais elle se moquait bien de l'avis de cette dernière. Elle ne se gênait pas, elle, pour avoir un rencard chaque jour avec un homme qui avait au moins dix ans de moins qu'elle, et toujours habillée en marie couche-toi là ! Parfois même elle ne revenait que le lendemain matin, très tard, en inventant des excuses diverses et variées plus ou moins plausibles.

Mais cela pouvait tourner en l'avantage de la jeune fille. En l'absence de sa mère, elle pouvait faire _tout ce qu'elle voulait_. Et si elle voulait se balader dans la rue avec une tenue digne d'une prostipute, après tout, ça n'engageait qu'elle !

D'ailleurs, c'était précisément vers la zone de travail de ces dernières qu'elle se rendait. Ce n'était pas pour travailler qu'elle s'était habillée comme elles, mais pour se fondre dans la masse afin de parler à l'une d'entre elles. Une certaine... Tatiana. D'ailleurs, d'après ce que Laura avait entendu dire à propos de cette femme, Tatiana n'était pas UNE prostituée, c'était LA prostituée la plus renommée du coin.

De plus, Tatiana avait réussi à s'attirer les bonnes grâces de celui que toutes les jeunes filles de l'âge de Laura devaient redouter plus que tout autre pédophile, mais qui, au lieu de ça, lui tombaient dans les bras dès qu'elles le voyaient : je parle évidemment du plus grand criminel que ce monde ait porté, le Patron.

Autrement dit, la personne que Laura recherchait depuis des mois, sans aucun succès. Jusqu'au jour où elle avait atterri dans un bar miteux où on lui avait parlé de Tatiana.

Et maintenant, elle marchait dans la rue que les habitués surnommaient « la rue des catins », et pour cause : un bâtiment sur trois se trouvaient être des bordels, et Tatiana travaillait dans l'un d'eux. Cependant Laura avait dû bien se renseigner auprès des alcooliques du bar : pour elle, tous ces bâtiments se ressemblaient.

Plus elle avançait dans la rue, plus le soleil déclinait, et plus elle croisait d'habitués empestant l'alcool qui la dévisagèrent avec des sourires idiots. Laura, bien que peu rassurée, continua d'avancer en faisant mine d'ignorer leurs regards pervers et les mains qui venaient lui pincer les fesses.

Enfin, elle arriva devant le bordel tant renommé, entre autres pour la simple et bonne raison que c'était le préféré du Patron, et sûrement parce que c'était là que Tatiana « exerçait ses talents ».

Laura hésita un instant : devait-elle vraiment se risquer là-dedans juste pour une personne ? Mais ce n'était pas une simple personne, c'était le Patron ! Des tas de jeunes filles tueraient pour passer une nuit avec lui ! Des tas de pensées contradictoires se bousculèrent en une seconde dans la tête de la jeune fille. Finalement, elle poussa violemment la porte. Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers elle d'un air suspicieux. Puis, en voyant comment elle s'était habillée, firent comme si de rien n'était.

Tatiana, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, compta tous les jolis billets que ses clients lui avaient laissé. Et encore, la journée n'était pas finie. Mais elle n'avait pas d'« activité » prévue pendant le demi-heure à venir. Elle marchait entre ses collègues prostituées, lorsque l'une d'entre elles accourut vers elle. Mathilda, prostituée qui avait l'étrange capacité d'avaler le vomi de ses clients bourrés -donc des trois quarts de sa clientèle-, ce qui avait particulièrement intéressé le Patron, et qui avait fait d'elle la seconde favorite de ce dernier. Autrement dit, la pire ennemie de Tatiana.

« Et merde, songea Tatiana, elle me veut quoi encore celle-là ? »

Y'a quelqu'un qui veut te voir, annonça Mathilda d'un ton glacial.

Tatiana ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Elle savait déjà qui était à coup sûr cette personne. Elle pensait bien évidemment au Patron, le seul homme qu'elle n'avait jamais pu avoir à sa merci. Le seul homme qui arrivait à lui procurer plus de plaisir que n'importe qui d'autre. Le seul homme qui-

Elle stoppa net ces pensées en découvrant que la personne qui la sollicitait était une jeune fille de quinze ou seize ans, très brune, et dont le regard jeté par ses grands yeux verts avait un air déterminé. Tatiana se demanda ce qu'une gamine de son genre pouvait bien faire ici.

Désolée mon chou, mais j'ai du travail, dit Tatiana avant même que la jeune fille n'ait pu prononcer un seul mot. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à expliquer les rudiments du métier aux débutantes de ton genre.

Et elle lui tourna le dos, s'apprêtant à repartir, lorsque derrière elle, la voix de Laura (car c'était d'elle dont il s'agissait) retentit :

Je suis pas là pour chercher du boulot.

La prostituée se retourna. Que cherchait cette fille ?

Écoute petite, j'ai rien contre les gens comme toi, mais je prends uniquement les mecs, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement avant de tourner les talons.

La jeune fille sourit, amusée, puis répondit :

Non, je ne viens pas pour ça non plus.

Tatiana commençait à perdre patience.

Me fait pas perdre mon temps, petite conne. J'ai pas que ça à foutre de parler à une sale gamine de ton genre.

Le ton qu'avait pris la jeune femme était devenu cinglant et menaçant. Cependant l'adolescente n'en avait aucunement l'air effrayé. Au contraire, elle en paraissait presque amusée, ce qui ne fit qu'agacer Tatiana au plus haut point.

Enfin la gamine se décida à parler :

Je veux simplement que tu me dises où est-ce que le Patron de ce bordel habite.

À ces mots, Tatiana la dévisagea avec incompréhension. Pourquoi une simple gamine comme elle s'intéressait-elle au boss ? Et de toute façon, il était hors de question qu'elle lui communique un renseignement personnel de _son _Patron !

Parce que tu crois que je vais te la donner comme ça, connasse ? s'exclama-t-elle avec une soudaine colère. Tu te rends compte que je risque de perdre mon boulot et ma place de favorite si je te la donne ?

Laura, d'abord surprise de la violente réaction de la jeune femme, se ressaisit rapidement et répondit :

Très bien, ne me dis rien, je me débrouillerai. Tant pis, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais détourner tous tes rendez-vous de la semaine afin que tous tes clients aillent voir Mathilda et pas toi...

Sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons et s'en alla, un petit rictus aux lèvres.

Tatiana en resta bouche bée. Cette fille était-elle en train de lui faire du chantage ? Mais comment pouvait-elle...

Ce n'était pas le moment de se poser ce genre de questions ! Que cette fille bluffe ou qu'elle dise la vérité, Tatiana n'allait pas prendre le risque de la laisser partir et de perdre son boulot, son argent et sa place de favorite du Patron !

Attends un peu, petite... On devrait pouvoir s'arranger, toi et moi... dit-elle.

Laura se retourna, l'air triomphant.

J'veux bien te dire où mon boss vit avec ses... colocataires...

Elle marque un temps d'hésitation, puis reprit :

Mais si on te demande, tu diras que c'est Mathilda qui t'a tout dit, vu ?

Laura étouffa un rire.

Sinon ? demanda-t-elle d'un air de défi.

Tatiana n'avait qu'une seule envie : frapper cette sale gamine au visage pour une pareille insolence. Cependant elle se retint, craignant trop pour son boulot.

Sinon, répondit-elle enfin, je me démerderai pour engager un tueur à gages à ta poursuite contre quelques nuits que je pourrai lui offrir. Tu ne serais pas la première.

Laura, bouche bée, n'osa pas relever. Elle dit simplement :

Entendu, de toute façon j'avais pas l'intention de la répéter à qui que ce soit.

Laura ressortit du bâtiment, heureuse. Elle avait enfin obtenu ce qu'elle cherchait depuis des mois. Enfin, elle allait faire connaître son existence au Patron !

Mais, tout en quittant la ruelle, elle s'interrogea soudainement : que dirait sa mère si elle l'apprenait ?

La question fut bien vite réglée : sa mère n'en saurait jamais rien.

« De toute façon, même si je lui disais, je suis sûre qu'elle n'entendrait pas, elle serait trop occupée à s'inscrire sur des dizaines de sites de rencontre. »

Il faisait pratiquement nuit, le soleil avait déjà disparu, les lampadaires étaient déjà allumés et répandaient leur lumière rassurante sur les trottoirs parisiens.

Laura jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : bientôt 20h. Sa mère avait dit qu'elle rentrerait vers 20h30... Une demi-heure n'allait pas suffire. De toute façon, s'aventurer autour de la propriété des Sommets à la nuit tombée était une très mauvaise idée, surtout quand on est une fille de l'âge de Laura et qu'on est habillé comme elle.

La jeune fille décida finalement de rentrer chez elle, même si à tous les coups sa mère n'allait pas tenir sa promesse.

Elle s'apprêta à entrer dans l'immeuble où se trouvait le minuscule appartement où elle vivait avec sa mère. Elle crut alors entendre du bruit derrière elle. Elle se retourna : rien. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte, puis entendit un autre bruit. Elle se retourna de nouveau. Un homme, vêtu d'un costume noir et de lunettes de soleil, assez imposant malgré sa petite taille, se tenait juste derrière elle. Elle n'eut pas du tout le temps de réagir qu'elle fut plaquée contre le mur de son immeuble par celui qu'elle cherchait depuis des mois, le Patron.

Alors gamine, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Laura, on s'intéresse à moi ?

Laura, terrifiée, ne répondit absolument rien. Elle ne comprenait même pas comment il avait pu être au courant qu'une jeune fille le recherchait. Soudain, elle comprit. Tatiana ! Cette sale pute avait dû la balancer au Patron !

Mais savoir ça ne l'aidait en rien. Elle était piégée, face au plus grand criminel que ce monde ait porté, sans aucun moyen de s'en tirer indemne.

_Voilà la fin de ce premier chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;) J'essaierai d'écrire la suite le plus rapidement possible ! _

_Bye !_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey bande de tacos au sperme (oui cette fanfic parle de SLG et pas de What the cut et alors?) voilà enfin le deuxième chapitre de ma première fanfic !**

**D'ailleurs merci à tous pour vos commentaires sur facebook et vos reviews ! Ça me fait super plaisir ! **

**Et désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à la poster mais j'étais super occupée, entre mon stage de troisième, puis les fêtes, le brevet, etc... bon par contre après pour l'attente pendant les vacances je n'ai aucune excuse, donc encore PARDON**

**Petite parenthèse : j'ai remarqué dans mon premier chapitre, que les tirets des dialogues n'ont pas été mis. Apparemment ça ne vous a pas perturbés, contrairement à moi !**

**Bon assez de blabla, place à la suite !**

Les personnalités sont la propriété de Mathieu Sommet, Laura sort tout droit de ma boître crânienne.

Laura, terrifiée, n'osait même plus bouger. De toute façon, même si elle tentait quoi que ce soit, elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de sortir. Elle n'avait pas affaire à n'importe quel pervers ou n'importe quel mec bourré : non, c'était le Patron en chair et en os qui se tenait devant elle. Son seul espoir se survie était qu'un miracle se produise.

Le pervers commençait à glisser sa main sous le haut de la jeune fille, commençant à dégrafer le soutien-gorge de cette dernière, tandis que la peur augmentait en elle.

Et puis, on entendit une voiture se garer non loin d'ici, des pas précipités puis le hurlement d'une femme :

\- Touche pas à ma fille, connard !

Laura rouvrit les yeux. Sa mère, oui c'était bien elle ! Elle se tenait juste là, derrière eux. Le Patron se retourna. Tous deux parurent surpris de se voir. Cependant la mère ne se laissa pas impressionner :

\- Tu ferais mieux d'enlever tes sales mains de ma fille et de retourner avec tes petites putes chéries sinon je te promets que tu pourras plus faire aucune de ces choses-là !

À la plus grande surprise de Laura, le Patron la relâcha, et se tourna vers la mère de la jeune fille :

\- C'est ta gamine, cette sale pute ?

\- Parle encore de ma fille comme ça et je vais mettre ce que j'ai dit en pratique !

Le Patron ne releva pas. Il se tourna simplement vers Laura :

\- J'te préviens gamine, si je recroise ton chemin j'te raterai pas.

Puis il s'en alla.

Laura, abasourdie par ce qu'il venait de se passer, ne dit rien. Sa mère se précipita vers elle :

\- Laura ! Il ne t'a rien fait ? Tout va bien ? Parle !

\- Ça va, ça va, je vais bien, répondit Laura en s'écartant de sa mère.

\- Viens, on rentre.

Laura leva les yeux au ciel puis suivit sa mère dans l'immeuble. Lorsqu'elle furent enfin dans l'appartement, la mère reprit la parole :

\- Tu le connais ?

\- Non, mentit l'adolescente. Pourquoi, tu le connais, toi ?

Elle avait pris un ton suspicieux. Sa mère ne répondit rien, puis, en s'apercevant de la manière dont sa fille s'était habillée, elle s'exclama :

\- Laura ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?!

\- Quoi ? répondit-elle nonchalamment, comme si de rien n'était.

\- Regarde comment tu t'es habillée ! Et après, tu t'étonnes que tous les dérangés du coin te sautent dessus quand tu rentres à la maison ?!

\- Et alors ? Toi, tu ne te gênes pas pour sortir tous les soirs avec n'importe qui !

Un long silence suivit cette réponse. La mère paraissait gênée.

\- Euh, à ce propos... commença-t-elle.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, la mère s'y précipita aussitôt. Sur le perron se tenait un homme, grand, musclé, avec de grands yeux ambre. Il entra sans hésitation et embrassa la mère. Puis il se tourna vers Laura.

\- Encore un autre... dit-elle.

Et elle s'enfuit dans sa chambre, ne laissant le temps à personne de réagir.

* * *

Le Patron, furieux, s'en retourna chez lui. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de laisser partir cette sale gamine ? Justement, il n'en savait rien. Et c'était ça qui le rendait fou de rage !

Déjà, à chaque fois qu'il violait une jeune fille, il ne se faisait jamais prendre. Pourquoi était-ce arrivé cette fois-ci ? Au moment où les choses devenaient intéressantes !

Il entra chez lui en claquant la porte. Mathieu et ses personnalités, qui étaient réunis dans le salon pour préparer le prochain épisode, sursautèrent.

\- Tout va bien, mec ? demanda Mathieu avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

\- La ferme, gamin, t'es pas mon psy.

Mathieu, habitué aux comportements toujours plus étranges de ses quatre personnalités, ne répondit pas et ne parut même pas être vexé. Ce ne fut pas le cas de Maître Panda, qui répliqua aussitôt :

\- Eh ça va, il t'a juste demandé si tout allait bien.

\- Toi, la peluche, si tu veux pas que je te fasse une visite nocturne, tu ferais bien de la boucler !

Cette fois-ci, personne n'osa répondre. Le Patron fila dans sa chambre sans mot dire. Lorsqu'il se glissa dans son lit, il était encore fou de rage à l'idée qu'une proie ait pu lui échapper. Si seulement sa connasse de mère n'était pas intervenue...

Sa mère... La mère de la gamine... Il se rappela tout à coup d'elle, laissant sa colère de côté pour mieux réfléchir. Il avait déjà vu cette femme... Mais où ? Et quand ?

Puis, il s'en souvint. C'était il y avait environ quatorze ou quinze ans, voire même avant. La mère de cette fille était, à cette époque, sa prostituée favorite, car c'était bien avant l'arrivée de Tatiana ou de Mathilda. Il faut dire qu'elle était vraiment très douée : 69, levrette, poirier japonais, elle faisait toutes les positions à la perfection. Mais un beau jour, elle avait arrêté, et elle n'avait jamais dit pourquoi. « C'était sûrement parce qu'elle attendait sa gamine. », songea aussitôt le Patron.

Pourtant, le criminel trouva étrange qu'elle ne le lui ait pas dit. Ce n'était pas la première de ses catins à qui ça arrivait, et pourtant toutes les autres s'étaient expliquées. Bah ! Ce n'était sûrement qu'un détail, elle avait dû partir précipitamment.

Mais ces souvenirs accentuèrent encore la haine du Patron pour cette sale gamine : non seulement il n'avait pas pu la violer, mais il avait en plus perdu sa meilleure catin à cause d'elle ! C'est alors que le Patron se fit une promesse : il retrouverait la gamine, et en finirait avec elle, mais cette fois-ci avec plus de discrétion.

_Et voilà ! C'était donc le deuxième chapitre qui est (enfin) sorti ! Encore pardon de tant vous avoir fait attendre, je vous promets que je vais mettre moins de temps à sortir le chapitre 3 (qui sera le dernier). Je commence à l'écrire tout de suite si ça peut vous rassurer._

_Allez, plein de poutous baveux, et à bientôt pour le chapitre 3 !_

_(P.S. : N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, c'est ma première fic, et les conseils et les critiques m'aideront à m'améliorer!)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou mes petits chéris ! Comme promis, voici le troisième chapitre, qui en fait sera l'avant-dernier ! Il a pris quand même moins de retard que le deuxième ! (-mais il est pas non plus en avance... -oh ça va, fiche-moi la paix...) En tout cas, je promet que je vais essayer d'être plus régulière sur mes prochaines fanfictions, mais ça risque d'être un peu compliqué car je viens de rentrer au lycée, tout ça...**

**Ah et aussi désolée de pas avoir répondu à vos reviews sur le premier chapitre, mais en fait je savais pas comment on fait, ni différencier les anonymes des... bah des pas anonymes (je ne suis décidément pas très douée pour utiliser xD)**

**Mais je me rattrape et je réponds à vos reviews anonymes !**

**Lorele : merci beaucoup ! Et voilà la suite que tu réclamais!^^**

**Artemis : Oui, c'est vrai que pour cette première fic j'ai pas trop respecté le Patron là xD donc je promet que dans mes prochaines fics je serai plus gentille avec les personnalités^^ (NAN JE DECONNE JE RESTERAI SADIQUE POUR L'ETERNITE MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHA)**

**Voilà, place au troisième chapitre à présent ! (Je vous préviens, vous risquez surtout de voir défiler des liiiiiiignes de dialogues)**

**Bonne lecture !**

**ATTENTION, CE CHAPITRE CONTIENT UN LEMON (je remercie d'ailleurs mon amie Ombeline d'avoir écrit ce lemon à ma place car je ne suis pas douée pour les écrire^^)**

Les personnalités sortent de la caboche de Mathieu Sommet et Laura sort de la mienne.

Il était 23h30. Laura ne dormait toujours pas. Trop de pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Ce soir, malgré le danger évident qu'elle avait couru, elle avait eu la confirmation de ce qu'elle soupçonnait déjà depuis quelques mois : sa mère et le Patron se connaissaient.

Elle avait commencé à avoir des soupçons lorsqu'elle avait trouvé par hasard des photos de sa mère et du Patron... Des vieilles photos, certes, (car elles dataient d'avant la naissance de la jeune fille) mais des photos quand même. À ce moment-là, Laura n'avait JAMAIS entendu parler de SLG. _(note de l'auteur : oui, c'est une hérétique, elle n'est pas des nôtres xD)_ Elle avait donc dû rechercher partout sur Internet pour trouver qui était l'homme en noir avec des lunettes de soleil qu'on voyait avec sa mère. Maintenant il ne restait plus qu'à savoir quelle relation il y avait entre eux...

Laura regarda son réveil : 23h45. À ce rythme-là, il serait 7h avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte et elle serait trop fatiguée pour aller en cours. Sa mère toqua à la porte. La jeune fille fit mine de dormir et ne répondit pas.

Sa mère ouvrit discrètement la porte. Croyant que sa fille dormait, elle partit se coucher.

Finalement, après avoir potassé encore deux ou trois fois les événements de la journée dans sa tête, Laura ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

À 7h, son réveil sonna, et, avec un juron, elle l'éteignit et se leva. Elle alla à la cuisine. Sa mère se tenait là, une tasse de café à la main. Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la pièce.

\- Où il est ton amant du soir ? demanda la jeune fille d'un ton sarcastique.

\- Il est parti quand tu es allée dans ta chambre.

Laura en fut surprise, mais elle ne répondit rien. Elle s'assit à la table et mangea ses biscottes en silence. Elle se mit à réfléchir : quel était le meilleur moyen de savoir ce qu'il y avait (ou ce qu'il y avait eu) entre le Patron et sa mère ? Interroger sa mère lui parut la réponse la plus simple.

\- Euh... maman ? commença Laura en hésitant.

\- Oui ?

\- Euh... hier, je t'avais posé une question, et... tu ne m'as jamais répondu en fin de compte.

\- C'était quoi ta question ?

Bon, ça commençait bien... Mais Laura savait que ça n'allait pas durer...

\- Bah... tu sais, le... le gars hier...

Laura savait que c'était à la limite du blasphématoire de reléguer le Patron au rang de simple « gars », mais elle ne pouvait pas utiliser autre chose comme mot, sans quoi sa mère se douterait qu'elle savait quelque chose, et elle esquiverait la question, comme toujours.

Pour l'instant, elle ne disait rien, mais la jeune fille voyait bien qu'elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Finalement, Laura demanda d'un coup :

\- Tu le connais, oui ou non ?

Sa mère parut d'abord se troubler, puis, retrouvant un semblant de calme, lui répondit :

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je le connais ?

\- Oh, je sais pas, la familiarité avec laquelle vous avez parlé, par exemple...

\- Oh tu sais, ma chérie, ce n'est pas parce que je parle de manière « familière » à quelqu'un, comme tu dis, que tout de suite je connais cette personne...

\- Ah, et si tu apparais sur plusieurs photos avec la dite « personne », ça change quelque chose ?

Sa mère faillit en lâcher sa tasse. Elle regarda sa fille, les yeux écarquillés :

\- Mais où as-tu... où as-tu trouvé les photos dont tu parles ?

\- Je les ai trouvées par hasard, en fouillant dans ta commode pour trouver mon téléphone que tu avais confisqué.

Ce n'était même pas un mensonge, mais sa mère parut sceptique.

\- Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, reprit sa mère, je suppose que je ne peux plus me défiler, n'est-ce pas ?

Laura hocha la tête.

\- Bon, si tu tiens vraiment à le savoir, lui et moi, on travaillait ensemble. Enfin, je travaillais pour lui. Mais c'était bien avant ta naissance.

\- Et c'est tout ? demanda Laura.

\- Oui, c'est tout.

Sur ces mots, la mère de Laura sortit de la cuisine pour se préparer à aller au travail. Laura était un peu déçue. C'était tout. Elle avait fait toutes ces recherches, s'était habillée en pute et avait manqué se faire violer, tout ça pour rien ! Désappointée, elle part dans sa chambre pour préparer son sac.

* * *

Le matin, la maison des Sommet était toujours d'un calme presque étrange : Mathieu était toujours, soit en train de finir le montage d'un épisode, soit en train de rattraper le sommeil perdu avec une bonne grasse matinée le Hippie était, comme toujours, allongé sur le canapé ou quelque part dans sa chambre à fumer des joints et à rêver de licornes bleues et vertes qui mangent des kebabs assis sur de nuages en compagnie de girafes violettes et de ragondins roses le Geek, lui, restait enfermé dans sa chambre et jouait à World of Warcraft ou à Skyrim quant à Maître Panda, il cherchait encore et toujours une jolie femelle panda sur Tinder. Il n'y avait que le Patron qui était actif le matin _(note de l'auteur : il n'y a aucune arrière-pensée dans cette phrase, alors veuillez ranger vos pensées perverses dans un coin de votre cerveau :p)_. Ce matin tout particulièrement, il savait parfaitement ce qu'il avait à faire : il retournerait devant l'immeuble où la gamine habitait et il en finirait avec elle...

Quand il arriva devant l'immeuble, quelqu'un sortait : c'était la mère de Laura. Et merde ! La gamine était déjà partie. Bon, de toute façon, une discussion avec son ancienne prostituée favorite s'imposait. Il arriva donc derrière elle et dit :

\- Tiens, comme on se retrouve gamine !

La mère de Laura sursauta, puis, se retournant vers son ancien boss, elle dit :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

\- Il me semble qu'on n'avait pas terminé notre petite conversation hier, répondit le Patron.

\- Fiche-moi la paix, j'ai du travail.

Et elle s'apprêta à repartir, mais le Patron la retint par le bras.

\- J'ai pas l'intention de te foutre la paix ! Pas vu la façon dont tu m'as traité hier soir !

\- Tu n'avais qu'à pas t'approcher de ma fille ! hurla-t-elle.

À ces mots, le Patron répondit, d'une voix devenue soudainement beaucoup plus calme :

\- Mais ta gamine n'avait qu'à pas venir emmerder ta remplaçante, et encore moins pour savoir où j'habite !

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

\- Ta gamine, hier, elle est allée dans un de mes bordels, pour voir ma pute préférée, pour lui demander où je crèche.

La mère de Laura ne répondit pas. « Oh... Laura... si seulement tu savais... » se dit-elle intérieurement.

\- Écoute... Elle a fait ça seulement parce qu'elle avait trouvé des photos de nous datant de l'époque où je travaillais pour toi... et elle voulait seulement savoir qui tu étais, c'est tout...

Elle connaissait si bien le Patron qu'elle savait que cette explication n'allait pas le convaincre. Et en effet...

\- Dans ce cas elle aurait dû se douter qu'il ne fallait pas tenter le diable sous peine de représailles...

Il avait pris son ton le plus inquiétant en disant ça. L'ancienne prostituée ne savait plus quoi dire. Cependant, loin de se laisser démonter, elle reprit :

\- Tu ne crois pas qu'elle a déjà eu ce qu'elle méritait ? Tu ne crois pas l'avoir suffisamment traumatisée comme ça ?

C'était en quelque sorte une tentative désespérée de protéger sa fille du criminel. Et bien évidemment, elle échoua.

\- Traumatisée ? T'exagères un peu là, non ? Toi t'adorais ça avant...

\- J'ai changé, Patron. Tu devrais le savoir mieux que personne.

\- Ouais, maintenant tu baises toujours des hommes différents tous les jours mais sans te faire payer !

La jeune femme, bouche bée, ne sut pas quoi répondre. Comment savait-il ça, d'abord ? L'avait-il gardée sous étroite surveillance pendant toutes ces années ? Elle se ressaisit :

\- J'essaie simplement de trouver un père à ma fille.

Le Patron leva les yeux au ciel. Effectivement, elle avait bien changé ! Il avait même du mal à croire que cette femme, tellement focalisée sur son travail et sa fille, avait pu être sa pute favorite...

\- Tu pourras pas toujours la protéger, ta gamine, tu sais... Rien qu'à voir comment elle s'est démerdée pour pouvoir entrer ni vu ni connu dans mon meilleur bordel, ça m'étonnerait pas qu'elle marche sur les traces de sa mère... Et peut-être même qu'elle reprendra ton ancienne place !

La mère de Laura connaissait bien la technique qu'employait le Patron pour la faire céder. Elle essayait tant bien que mal d'ignorer ses paroles, mais elles résonnaient dans sa tête comme un tambour. Elle ne dit rien, détourna le regard en essayant encore d'échapper à la poigne ferme du criminel.

\- Laisse tomber, gamine. Je te lâcherai seulement quand j'en aurai envie.

La jeune femme, exaspérée, soupira :

\- Et je peux savoir quand est-ce que tu auras envie de me lâcher ?

\- Quand j'en aurai marre de te voir essayer de t'échapper et de me sortir des explications dont je me branle complètement pour essayer de protéger ta gamine.

« Eh bah, on en a pour un moment... », songea l'ancienne prostituée.

\- Bon, dit-elle, dans ce cas, tu dois sûrement avoir le temps de répondre à cette question : comment sais-tu toutes les choses que tu m'as dites concernant ma vie actuelle ? Les rencards, et tout ça...

Le criminel la dévisagea du coin de l'œil, et répondit avec un haussement d'épaules :

\- Bah t'as continué à voir certaines de tes copines prostituées, non ?

\- Euh, ouais...

\- Eh bah il suffisait de leur demander ce que tu foutais de ta vie.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. Le Patron lui lâcha enfin le bras.

\- J'ai un marché à te proposer, gamine : si tu reviens bosser dans mon bordel, je foutrai la paix à ta gamine.

La mère de Laura, surprise, ne sut quoi répondre. Si elle acceptait le marché, sa fille n'aurait plus à s'inquiéter. Le marché était tentant...

\- Ok, j'accepte, dit-elle.

\- Dans ce cas, gamine, qu'est-ce que tu dirais de « conclure le marché » avec ton patron ? Répondit le criminel, son fameux sourire carnassier se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

Le patron emmena sa nouvelle et en même temps ancienne prostitué favorite dans un petit coin de rue et commença à embrasser chaque parcelle de son cou. La jeune femme gémit sous les baisés brûlant de celui-ci. Elle commença à déboutonner la chemise du Patron, qui fut étonné de la rapidité de sa prostituée favorite.

\- Tu as déjà hâte d'en finir, gamine ? dit le criminel.

\- J'ai un autre travail je te rappelle, dit-elle, même si en réalité elle se fichait royalement de son boulot actuel.

Le pervers commença à enlever le haut de la prostituée qui pendant ce temps enlevait la chemise du débauché. Elle sentit quelque chose au niveau de l'entre-jambe du patron, je vais pas vous faire un dessin vous avez bien deviné ce que c'est...

C'était le téléphone du patron qui vibrait, il le prit et vit le nom Mathieu dessus, il le jeta à l'autre bout de la ruelle. La jeune femme commence a déboutonner le pantalon du patron, qui pendant ce temps là, lui faisait des suçons derrière l'épaule. Le patron lui baissa sa jupe qui était d'ailleurs assez courte. Elle sentit de nouveau quelque chose dans au niveau de l'entre-jambe du Patron et là je vais pas passer par quatre chemins, c'est bien une érection. Le patron, qui en avait marre d'attendre baissa très rapidement sont boxer et le bout de tissu qui cachait l'intimité de l'ancienne-nouvelle prostituée. Il allait rentrer en elle mais celle-ci le stoppa :

\- Tu me promets de ne pas toucher à ma fille, dit-elle.

\- Je suis un homme de parole, gamine, dit-il, et, sur ces mots, il rentra en elle.

La mère de Laura fut surprise de la rapidité et de la violence du Patron et lâcha un gémissement qui fit rire le criminel. Les vas-et-viens devinrent de plus en plus rapides et firent gémir de plus en plus la prostituée, quand le patron en eut marre, il se retira, remis ces affaires sur lui.

On se retrouve demain, ma prostituée favorite, dit-il, et il s'en alla mais retourna rapidement sur ses pas pour récupérer le portable et bien-sûr il avait 10 appels manqués de Mathieu.

Quand il fut parti, la jeune femme réalisa dans quelle merde elle s'était encore fourrée étant donné qu'ils n'avaient pas mis de préservatifs.

**Et voilàààààà, c'est la fin de ce troisième chapitre ! Promis, je ferai en sorte que le quatrième (et vraiment dernier) arrive rapidement (pour de vrai)^^**

**Encore merci à Ombeline pour ce magnifique lemon (et désolée de ne pas avoir gardé les prénoms que tu avais mis^^)**

**Sur ce, je vous fais plein de bisous chocolatés, et je vous dis à très bientôt !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou ! Ce chapitre 4 sera VRAIMENT le dernier, cette fois-ci, (- c'est pas trop tôt, c'est vraiment nul à chier cette histoire ! - bah tu crois que les tiennes sont mieux ? - eeeeeuuuuuh... - voilà, fous-moi la paix.)**

**Bon PAS DE LEMON dans celle-ci, je vous rassure (ou vous déçois, ça dépend des points de vue)**

**Et, comme c'est ma première fic, je vous serais très reconnaissante d'avoir vos avis, positifs ou négatifs (mais constructifs s'il vous plaît) sur celle-ci, pour que je m'améliore pour les prochaines ! J'ai déjà une petite idée de la prochaine, où les autres personnalités seront beaucoup plus présentes (le Patron aussi, bien sûr). Je n'en dis pas plus pour le moment, mais je vous laisse lire ce dernier chapitre !**

Les personnalités appartiennent à Mathieu Sommet. Les autres personnages viennent de moi.

_Ellipse de 3 semaines_

Laura venait de rentrer du lycée.

\- Coucou, maman, je suis rentrée !

Pas de réponse.

\- Maman ?

Elle posa son sac dans sa chambre, retourna dans le salon, et rappela :

\- Maman ?

Elle se tut, et écouta : elle entendait des petits bruits, des sanglots étouffés venant de la salle de bain. Elle s'y rendit, ouvrit doucement la porte : sa mère était là, à genoux par terre, et tenait quelque chose à la main.

\- Euh... maman ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? s'inquiéta aussitôt la jeune fille.

Sa mère se tourna vers elle, s'arrêta aussitôt de pleurer, mais ne répondit pas. Laura, suspicieuse, dit aussitôt :

\- T'as quoi dans ta main ?

Lentement, la mère déplia sa main.

\- Un... un test de grossesse ! s'exclama l'adolescente, choquée. Et positif, en plus ?!

Sa mère baissa les yeux. Oui, elle était enceinte. Et d'après le test, d'environ trois semaines.

\- Mais... mais c'est pas possible, protesta la jeune fille, t'as arrêté les rendez-vous depuis...

\- Trois semaines, la coupa sa mère.

Laura recompta mentalement : oui, elle avait raison, ça faisait bien trois semaines.

\- Mais alors... c'est qui, le père ? Il doit bien venir des couilles de quelqu'un, ce bébé, quand même !

La mère hésita avant de répondre. Puis, voyant que Laura s'impatientait, elle dit :

\- Il... faut que je t'explique. En parallèle à mon travail actuel, j'ai repris mon... mon ancien travail.

La jeune fille dut réfléchir quelques instants : avant de trouver son poste d'intérimaire en restauration, sa mère avait enchaîné les petits boulots : duquel d'entre eux parlait-elle ? À moins que...

\- T'es redevenue prostituée ? interrogea-t-elle, incrédule.

Sa mère hocha la tête. Laura, bien que surprise, dit :

\- Ok, bon après tout ce que tu fais avec ton corps ne regarde que toi, mais tu es quand même en train de me dire... que le père de cet enfant... POURRAIT ÊTRE N'IMPORTE QUI ?!

\- Bah, en fait...

\- Non mais ça t'a pas suffi de faire cette erreur une première fois ? Qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête, maman ? T'es vraiment inconsciente !

Les yeux de la mère comme de la fille se remplissaient petit à petit de larmes la première était profondément blessée par ce que sa fille venait de dire la deuxième pleurait simplement de rage.

\- Écoute-moi, Laura, s'il te plaît.

\- D'accord, vas-y, parle.

\- Premièrement, je ne t'ai jamais considérée comme une erreur. Tu n'as peut-être pas été conçue volontairement mais je ne l'ai jamais regretté, tu entends ? Jamais !

Pendant qu'elle parlait de sa voix pleine d'émotion, elle s'était lentement relevée et serrait maintenant sa fille dans ses bras.

\- Deuxièmement, je ne pense pas que je pourrai garder l'enfant cette fois-ci.

La jeune fille retrouva aussitôt son énergie :

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Non mais tu as vu comment on vit ? J'ai toujours eu du mal à trouver du travail, et résultat, maintenant, j'en ai deux ! Et même avec ça j'arrive à peine à nous faire vivre, toi et moi !

\- Ok, c'est vrai, tu as raison, mais en reprenant ce que tu viens de dire, tu comptes le payer comment, ton avortement, hein ?

\- Laura...

\- Maman, maintenant c'est toi qui vas m'écouter, on va trouver une solution pour faire rentrer plus d'argent, mais je veux que tu gardes ce bébé, je t'en prie !

\- Et quelle solution est-ce que tu voudrais trouver, alors ?

\- Bah, bientôt j'aurai 16 ans, je pourrai travailler un peu, genre pendant les vacances ou le week-end !

\- Oh certainement pas ma fille, je refuse que tu travailles pour m'aider à nourrir la famille !

\- Mais...

\- Laura, c'est non ! Si tu dois trouver du travail, ce sera pour toi, pour payer tes études !

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel, mais, en voyant le regard ferme de sa mère, elle dit juste :

\- Ok, d'accord, mais on garde quand même le bébé !

\- Laura, c'est une grosse décision que moi et moi seule dois prendre, c'est clair ?

Le ton commençait à monter, chose que Laura n'avait pas vécue depuis longtemps. Tout ce qu'elle eut le courage de répondre, néanmoins avec un petit air dédaigneux, fut :

\- Oui, maman.

Et, sans mot dire, elle partit dans sa chambre faire ses devoirs. Sa mère, restée seule, s'assit sur une chaise.

« Laura ma fille, ton mauvais caractère me rappelle quelqu'un... », songea-t-elle.

Et, sur ce, elle s'apprêta à partir voir la seule personne qu'elle pensait être capable de l'aider.

* * *

Penchée sur son bureau, Laura contenait difficilement sa colère : elle ne voulait pas que sa mère avorte. Et le fait d'être penchée sur son cours de maths n'arrangeait rien.

\- Putain ! Je comprends rien à ces foutues statistiques ! hurla-t-elle en refermant son cahier d'un geste rageur.

Puis elle inspira un grand coup et s'allongea sur son lit pour se calmer. D'habitude, elle se débrouillait assez bien en maths, mais là son esprit était tout à fait ailleurs. Elle souhaitait vraiment avoir ce petit frère ou cette petite sœur ! Elle trouvait ça injuste que lui ne puisse pas vivre alors que sa mère l'avait gardée, elle, juste parce qu'elle était la première née. Elle se creusait la cervelle pour trouver une idée qui pourrait faire changer sa mère d'avis : mais la seule solution envisageable à présent était que sa mère reçoive plus d'argent par l'un de ses deux boulots et...

Laura se redressa sur son lit : elle savait qui pouvait l'aider ! Toute fière d'avoir trouvé enfin la réponse à son problème, elle put finir ses devoirs tranquillement. Elle partirait ensuite en douce depuis sa chambre : l'appartement était au rez-de-chaussée.

* * *

Plus tard dans la soirée, Laura marchait dans la rue. Ce chemin, elle l'avait déjà emprunté une fois seulement, et ça s'était très mal terminé. Mais elle espérait que la personne qu'elle trouverait là-bas pourrait l'aider.

« Bon... j'y suis... »

Elle hésita un moment : sa première rencontre avec ladite personne ne s'était pas bien passée.

« Bon, j'arrête de faire ma froussarde, je me lance ! »

Et elle frappa à la porte.

\- Oui, je peux vous aider ? Quoi ? Vous !

\- Bonsoir, madame Karisse.

Madame Karisse, la patronne du restaurant dans lequel sa mère travaillait. La seule fois où Laura avait été la voir, s'était pour s'excuser d'avoir renversé des verres en voulant aider sa mère au bar. Et, comme réponse, Mme Karisse l'avait chassée sans ménagement.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous venez me quémander, cette fois ? dit-elle de son air supérieur.

\- Je ne viens pas quémander. Je vous demande une faveur.

L'assurance de l'adolescente exaspérait Mme Karisse.

\- Oh, voyez-vous ça ? La fifille adorée de ma serveuse vient me demander une faveur !

\- Oui. Et j'apprécierais également que vous arrêtiez de vous adresser à moi avec votre air condescendant et supérieur.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, alors ? Si vous voulez me faire perdre mon temps...

\- Non, loin de moi cette idée ! C'est au sujet de ma mère...

\- Oh, laissez-moi deviner, elle vous envoie pleurnicher pour elle sur son triste sort pour demander une augmentation, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas elle qui m'envoie ! Elle ne sait même pas que je suis là ! Mais, en effet, c'est bien pour vous demander... une augmentation.

\- J'ose espérer que c'est une blague, mademoiselle Salma ! _(oui, elle s'appelle Laura Salma, désolée de ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt)_

\- Non, c'est une tentative désespérée ! Si vous me laissiez vous expliquer...

\- Hors de question ! Votre mère est une serveuse on ne peut plus banale, et même sous-qualifiée par rapport à certaines autres : elle est maladroite, malpolie... un peu comme vous.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? Qu'avez-vous dit sur moi et sur ma mère ?

\- Vous m'avez bien comprise, mademoiselle Salma, sur ce, bonne soirée !

Et elle lui claqua la porte au nez. Laura, au comble de la colère, aurait voulu frapper cette vieille morue au visage rien que pour l'insulte qu'elle venait de recevoir. Mais elle se retint de faire quoi que ce soit, pour préserver le travail de sa mère. Elle repartit, dépitée.

« Bon... plan B, alors. »

Le plan B, celui auquel elle ne voulait absolument pas avoir recours, espérant que cette garce de Mme Karisse aurait eu un soupçon de bonté... Mais elle n'avait plus le choix maintenant.

Et elle prit la direction d'un autre quartier de Paris, celui où les jeunes filles comme elle ne devraient pas s'aventurer... L'immeuble des Sommets.

Quand elle arriva, elle sut tout de suite de quel appartement il s'agissait : elle se souvenait précisément de ce que lui avait raconté Tatiana. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle entra dans l'immeuble après avoir tapé le code de la porte _(oui, encore grâce à Tatiana, pour des raisons de facilité d'écriture)_

En arrivant devant le bon appartement, elle écouta : elle entendit une voix familière dire :

\- Bon, très bien, on reparlera de ça demain...

Et la porte s'ouvrit avant que Laura n'ait pu bouger un seul petit doigt.

\- Maman !

\- Laura ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je te retourne la question.

\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

Et elle voulut refermer la porte derrière elle, mais...

\- Attends, gamine, ça risque d'être intéressant...

Le Patron, le seul et l'unique, plus charmeur que dans les souvenirs de la jeune fille.

\- Tiens, comme on se retrouve, gamine ! Ça faisait longtemps, non ?

Laura ne sut quoi répondre : le Patron était l'être le plus intimidant qu'elle connaissait, elle le trouvait effrayant et fascinant à la fois. Malgré cela, par fierté, elle ne baissa pas les yeux. Sa mère répondit pour elle :

\- Laura, puisque tu es là maintenant, va m'attendre dans la voiture.

\- Quoi ? Mais...

\- Ne discute pas ! On parlera au retour.

Laura se détourna et redescendit au rez-de-chaussée, furieuse. Sa mère resta seule sur le perron avec le criminel.

\- Tu comptes lui dire quoi, gamine ?

\- J'en sais trop rien : elle est bouleversée, je ne veux pas qu'elle le soit encore plus. Et puis, au moins maintenant l'un de vous deux sait la vérité, c'est suffisant.

\- Ouais, mais si les deux le savaient, ce serait mieux.

\- Oh, s'il te plaît ! C'était déjà assez compliqué de te le dire à toi, alors comment veux-tu que j'aille dire à ma fille que ce bébé provient du gars qui a manqué la violer ? Et que ce gars est par la mère de toutes les coïncidences son père à elle aussi ?

\- Ok, ok, comme tu voudras, gamine. Mais si elle a vraiment le même caractère que moi, comme tu dis, elle pourra s'en passer.

\- Bon, dans tous les cas, merci pour l'argent. Je te rembourserai dès que je pourrai.

Ils se dirent au revoir, puis la mère de Laura descendit rejoindre sa fille, en prenant bien soin de garder l'argent caché dans sa poche.

\- Bon, tu vas m'expliquer ce que tu faisais ici, maintenant ?

\- J'essayais de t'aider, maman, c'est tout. J'ai d'abord essayé de parler à Mme Karisse mais cette vieille bique n'a même pas voulu m'écouter ! Alors je suis venue ici.

\- Laura... J'ai bien réfléchi. Je vais garder le bébé.

\- Il t'a donné de l'argent, c'est ça ?

Sa mère fut surprise de la remarque.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Le Patron, il t'a donné de l'argent, admets-le. Sinon t'aurais pas changé d'avis comme ça.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, et alors ? C'est ce que tu voulais, non ?

\- Bien sûr ! C'est même génial ! Mais...

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Il y a autre chose...

La jeune femme s'inquiéta : Laura se doutait-elle de quelque chose ?

\- Que... Quoi donc ?

\- Bah... je suis dégoûtée d'avoir fait tout ce chemin pour rien !

La mère soupira de joie : ouf ! Elles rentrèrent dans leur appartement, et Laura alla immédiatement se coucher sa mère aussi.

Le lendemain, devant l'immeuble, quelqu'un guettait la sortie de Laura. Un homme, vêtu de noir, avec des lunettes de soleil et une clope à la main. Le Patron (car c'était lui dont il s'agissait), attendait de nouveau la sortie de Laura, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que la dernière fois.

Lorsque l'adolescente sortit, elle était seule : pas de mère, pas de beau-père, pas de copines. Mais il ne l'interpella pas : non, il la suivait juste du regard.

Même si elle avait la démarche pressée de sa mère, elle avait un côté assuré, provocateur et déterminé qui provenait bien de lui. Oui, c'était bien sa fille du Patron.

_**FIN**_

**Voilà, c'était donc la fin de ma première fanfiction, je vous remercie beaucoup de l'avoir lue^^ Bon je sais que la fin était méga-ultra-prévisible, mais bon, c'est une première fanfic, juste histoire de "tâter le terrain" (-woo l'expression de vieux ! -mais je dis ce que je veux !)  
**

**Bon comme je l'ai dit plus haut, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, conseils, remarques, critiques, etc... Pour que je m'améliore par la suite !**

**Je vous fais plein de bisous et de câlins, et je vous dis à bientôt !**

**Yolodie44.**


End file.
